kill li cap2 part 1
by jesus verdugo
Summary: seg.parte.cap1.


Sakura caminaba firme y decidida mientras se dirigía hacia un encuentro que probablemente podría costarle la vida; pero eso ahora no le preocupaba en lo absoluto. ya que el deseo de venganza havia suprimido temporalmente todos sus otros sentimientos.

Primero empezó por recordar como antes, pero esta ves no evoco la figura de su padre, si no la de sus rivales; que anteriormente habían sido sus cómplices y aliados.

Omitiendo por completo a la cabeza de la operación, que en este caso obviamente era el traidor li, sakura decidió concentrarse en la primera persona que havia descrito tomoyo: aquella niña un poco menor que sakura, pero con sorprendentes habilidades para el combate; lo que la havia llevado a formar parte del grupo de su padre, pero mas que nada del mismo li. Hinata taisen era la hija única de su padre; el gran luchador raizo taisen, quien havia sido un Conocido y amigo cercano de el abuelo de el padre de li; así como el padre de sakura, el señor taisen a falta de hijos varones havia decidió entrenar igualmente a su única hija, la cual resulto ser una alumna sobresaliente en todo lo referente a artes marciales, sobre todo por su instinto y su malicia que eran lo que la hacían estar fuera del nivel ordinario. Sakura se havia encontrado por primera ves con hinata no hace mucho; en ese tiempo ella apenas estaba por terminar sus estudios de preparatoria; y por supuesto ella nunca imagino al ver por primera ves a aquella joven, que detrás de ese rostro ingenuo e inocente se escondiera una asesina tan letal.

Sin mayor dificultad sakura logro llegar hasta el lugar en donde seguramente seria su primer encuentro; aun con todo el poder que la familia taisen havia adquirido a través de sus asociaciones, hinata no havia estado exenta de cumplir con sus obligaciones escolares, a pesar de ser una brillante combatiente su nivel académico era tan normal como el de cualquier otra estudiante; no aun así fue que a modo de juntar pandillas hinata havia logrado extender su influencia por toda la escuela, apropiándose del lugar casi como si fuera suyo. un negocio muy poco lucrativo para una niña tan poco ordinaria como lo era hinata; mas sin embargo Bastante adecuado a sus capacidades, y sobre todo a su actual condición.

Así pues sakura llego a un amplio campus, ubicado algo alejado de la ciudad, y bellamente situado en la parte lateral media de un frondoso bosque.

Cruzando el amplio y pesado portón de metal, sakura llego a encontrarse de repente rodeada de cientos de estudiantes; la gran mayoría hijos de ricos y poderosos criminales, como ella misma havia sido una ves. Mas embargo eso no significaba ahora ya nada para sakura, ni mucho menos le provocaba algún tipo de nostalgia.

Los eufóricos jóvenes que en ese momento disfrutaban despreocupadamente de su hora de receso, parecieren no percatarse a primera vista de la inusual presencia de sakura; mas por el echo de confiar ciegamente en la seguridad que en esos momentos havia pasado inadvertida, pues sakura havia sido alguna ves estudiante de aquel colegio tan peculiar. no obstante eso no quería decir que los guardias irían a dejar sin advertencia la presencia de sakura.

Acercándose sin ninguna discreción hasta el centro del patio sakura fue a topar directamente con unos jóvenes que reñían; envueltos por completo en su lucha sin sentido los impetuosos muchachos tampoco dieron ningún tipo de importancia a sakura; no fue sino hasta que uno de ellos fue a chocar directamente contra ella que la alarma se dejo oír por toda la escuela. Completamente extrañados ante la presencia de la desafiante joven, que en esos momentos portaba abiertamente su espectacular arma de brillante acero, los jóvenes hicieron circulo alrededor de sakura mirándola con curiosidad; momentos después una firme pero delicada voz se dejo oír detrás de ellos.

Así que al fin has venido.- dijo hinata. Dejándose ver de entre la multitud que le havia abierto el paso. Sinceramente no te esperaba tan pronto, y mucho menos en este lugar. Has sido muy tonta al venir aquí tu sola lo savias.

No me interesan tus suposiciones, ni nada de lo que digas.-replico sakura con ecuanimidad. A lo único que he venido es a poner fin a tu existencia miserable.

Ya entiendo.-se burlo la joven con malicia. entonces vas a tener que esforzarte un poco mas que cuando dejaste morir a tu familia.

Pero el rostro de sakura seguía imperturbable.

Muy bien, entonces te daré una lección.- exclamo hinata, molesta ante su actitud. ¡¡Acaben con ella!!.

Casi de inmediato, muchos de los jóvenes que rodeaban a sakura sacaron de alguna parte de sus ropas. Largas y filosas navajas que portaron amenazadoramente.

Entonces apretando el mango de su espada sakura hizo de inmediato un ademán expansivo en señal de alto, y después hablo con voz firme y clara.

Este problema solo es entre hinata y yo.- dejo saber. No quiero lastimar a ninguno de ustedes.

No la escuchen.- se apresuro a decir hinata. Solo esta fanfarroneando. ¡¡mátenla de una ves!!.

Sin saber que hacer los jóvenes lucieron por un momento confundidos, y unos a otros se miraron con indecisión.

Hasta que Finalmente uno de ellos se atrevió a actuar, y lanzando un fuerte grito de guerra el intrépido joven arremetió contra sakura lanzándole una estocada; entonces fue cuando el animo se generalizo y todos los demás comenzaron a actuar a sus respectivos tiempos.

Con una increíble rapidez, sakura logro esquivar hábilmente al primer joven, quien después de fallar el primer golpe, callo tendido de bruces en el suelo a causa de un bien asestado golpe en la nuca.

El resto de los impetuosos jóvenes, siguieron peleando de igual forma; su poco entrenamiento así como la falta de habilidad, provoco que fueran presas fáciles para la famélica sakura, que en esos momentos lucia completamente absorta en la pelea, lanzando golpes mortales contra cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino.

Fue así que uno a uno fueron cayendo por la filosa espada de sakura, quien sin piedad cortaba y se incrustaba en sus jóvenes pieles, sin importar que fueran hombres o mujeres.

En aquellos momentos de locura y violencia desenfrenada, las imágenes de su amada familia se reflejaban en su mente; sus voces y su esencia se sobreponían por encima de los gritos y aullidos de dolor y desesperación que en esos momentos sentían sus rivales.

Sin importar que sakura jamás hubiera matado a nadie. El dolor de haber perdido a sus seres queridos havia echo que la primera estocada mortal pudiera entrar sin ningún remordimiento en el cuerpo de un ingenuo joven. Así como del resto de ellos. A cada corte que daba, a cada penetración y cada golpe punzante; el matar ahora era algo tan natural como cualquier otra cosa. Después de todo, no era eso para lo que la havia entrenado su padre, el objetito final de su duro entrenamiento.

Cuando sakura hubo acabado al fin con todos los miserables rapases, el patio de la escuela ya no lucia como un sitio de recreación, mas bien aquello parecía mas un campo de combate, en donde se havia llevado a cavo una cruenta carnicería; el infierno de sangre y secreción que quedo entonces se expandía a lo largo de todo aquel espacio. los aterrados jóvenes que no habían tenido nada que ver con el encuentro, pero que sin embargo se habían quedado a presenciar el espectáculo, salieron corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces ante la imagen de tan horrible escenario.

Sakura que seguía con su expresión habitual, pero algo agitada por el encuentro. busco por todas partes a su principal adversario, sin embargo, en aquello que havia sido su primer campo de batalla no havia rastro alguno de hinata.

Fue entonces cuando sakura comprendió al ver una puerta entre abierta, en donde la esperaba su rival para librar el encuentro. Así pues atravesó sin titubeos aquella puerta que conducía al enorme gimnasio del colegio.

Como era de esperarse hinata yacía dentro de este, con su habitual rostro de niña buena y despreocupada; se encontraba jugando con una larga catana, balanceándola a lados mientras silbaba una canción.

Tal ves no debí subestimarte.- dijo de repente hinata deteniendo su juego. Bien pude haber acabado contigo mientras luchabas con esa horda de tontos. Sin embargo me alegro que estés aquí, así esto será mas interesante. Recuerdas. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Sakura entrecerró ligeramente los ojos y miro a hinata desafiantemente.

Era cierto, en otro tiempo ella y hinata habían sido compañeras, aunque su amistad, si es que se le pudo llamar asi, no era mas que una simple obligación, que sin embargo no havia durado mucho.

Dos años atrás.

Al caer la tarde, sakura regresaba a pie a su casa, cansada de otra de sus monótonas jornadas laborales que día con día debía cumplir de manera estricta. En el atardecer de aquel día sakura havia Conocido de manera repentina a aquella niña tan extrovertida, que sin duda parecía no dar cuenta a diferencia de ella en como llevaba su vida tan poco ordinaria.

Disculpa.- Le interrumpió de repente una melodiosa voz que venia de detrás de ella.

No mostrando su sorpresa sakura se dio tranquilamente la vuelta para observar a una niña no mucho menor que ella, pero de aspecto verdaderamente infantil que mostraba claramente en su rostro.

Dime.- respondió cordialmente sakura intentando imitar su humor.

Perdón.-prosiguió la joven. Tu eres sakura hiwatari, la hija de oketsu.

Sakura se sobresalto al oír aquella pregunta, pero en lugar de expresarlo exteriormente se quedo mirando profundamente a la niña la cual no cambiaba su expresión animada.

Así es, lo soy.- Declaro sakura dando una corta sonrisa.

¡¡Lo savia!!.- exclamo la joven de un modo casi triunfal. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es hinata taisen; mi padre es un antiguo colega de tu familia, y me ha contado muchas cosas acerca de ti. en verdad es un placer conocerte.

La joven tendió a sakura una blanca mano mostrando en su rostro gran emoción.

Lo mismo digo.-respondió sakura con un dejo de inseguridad.

Entonces ambas jóvenes sonrieron mutuamente. Aunque hinata mostraba visiblemente mejor entusiasmo que sakura.

Por cierto.- prosiguió la joven. Eh oído también que eres una excelente estudiante en el arte del kendo. Dime es verdad que eres tan buena.?

Bueno...-contesto sakura algo cohibida. Mi familiaridad con eso no tiene mucha importancia ahora.

Vamos, no seas tan modesta.- le animo hinata. Es admirable que alguien de tu edad sea tan consagrada a ese tipo de disciplina, en verdad te admiro.-se puso un dedo en el hoyuelo de la barbilla y bajó la vista. Oh, pero yo soy tan mala en todo lo que se refiere a espadas; mi padre siempre me ah dicho que debería tener algún tipo de actividad que me hiciera adquirir mas disciplina.

Sin duda los padres siempre desean lo mejor para los hijos.- coincidió sakura. Aunque esto no siempre sea lo que uno desee.

Tienes razón.- asintió hinata. Oye serias tan amable de enseñarme lo que sabes, me gustaría aprender de alguien con experiencia, y que mejor opción que una buena amiga.

Sakura sonrió y medito por un breve momento las palabras de hinata.

Lo lamento.- respondió al fin. Pero la verdad es que yo estoy demasiado ocupada como para enseñarte. Además te será de mayor significación que tu misma aprendas el valor de esa disciplina.

Decepcionada la joven detuvo el paso y miro a sakura por un corto instante.

Pasa algo.- inquirió sakura volteando atrás para ver a hinata.

El rostro de aquella ahora se havia tornado un tanto serio.

No pasa nada. Contesto la joven sonriendo nuevamente. es solo que hasta aquí es el camino para llegar a mi casa.

Comprendo.- dijo sakura mirándola del mismo modo. Bien entonces nos veremos luego.

Hinata sonrió ampliamente haciendo ademanes para despedir a sakura. Entonces una ves que esta se hubo ido su rostro se ensombreci

Así es...- murmuro lentamente para si misma. Es exactamente como me imagine que serias.

Fue entonces cuando mirando su reloj su expresión cambio para dar paso a una diabólica sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente, igual que el dia anterior hinata acoso a sakura de camino a la escuela, de la misma manera en que lo hizo la ultima ves.

Llamándola desde lejos hinata se acerco corriendo hacia ella para alcanzar su paso. Entonces encontrándose algo cansada se detuvo un momento arqueándose hacia a delante para apoyarse sobre sus rodillas mientras recuperaba el aire.

Gracias por esperar.-dijo levantando el rostro para ver a sakura.

En ese momento sakura noto algo raro en hinata pues llevaba puestas unas finas gafas que a sakura le parecieron familiares.

Disculpa.-increpo sakura luego de que ambas echaran a andar, no havia notado que usabas gafas.

Sin detener el paso hinata se desembarazo de los lentes que llevaba puestos y los miro con una cierta despectividad que fue remplazada luego con una amplia sonrisa ya tan habitual en ella: achicando ligeramente los ojos como si algo la complaciera sobremanera.

Entonces se detuvo por completo y dejando caer los lentes los pisoteo sin ningún reparo.

Ante tal acto sakura se sorprendió nuevamente pero no hizo ninguna pregunta a la joven que ahora le sonreía maliciosamente, tal cual fuera una niña que acabara de cometer alguna fechoría.

Al llegar las dos jóvenes a la escuela el ambiente inusual que se estaba dando allí las detuvo seco, pues una multitud de estudiantes se encontraba congregada en torno al centro del patio discutiendo acerca de algo. Mientras a fuera algunas patrullas vigilaban la zona. Poco después sakura recibió la terrible noticia de que la maestra kioko havia sido asesinada la tarde anterior en lo que aparentemente havia sido un duelo, y su cuerpo sin cabeza havia sido hallado en las inmediaciones de un parque. Sakura no cabía en si de asombro al escuchar tal noticia, pues la maestra kioko era una de las artistas marciales mas fuertes, como pocas que hubiera Conocido. Sakura también se entero después que el resto del cuero havia quedado botado a unos metros de el otro extremo, como si alguien lo hubiera pateado. Entonces un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de sakura al recordar aquellas gafas que hinata portaba, y que eran idénticas a las que la maestra kioko usaba.

Volteando despacio observo como su compañera completamente ajena al dolor y angustia de los demás estudiantes reflejaba en su rostro la misma amplia sonrisa que ahora era de malicia pura, entonces el corazón se le helo por completo.

Conforme pasaron los días sakura dio completamente cuenta de la crueldad de hinata, de cómo la maestra kioko no havia sido la primera de sus victimas, y también de cómo su malicia havia llegado a tal extremo que fue capaz de acecinar a su propio padre sin ningún remordimiento solo para probar su fuerza; pero todo eso resultaba completamente separado al plano ordinario, pues en el caso de hinata su poder y sus influencias la excedían por completo de hacer pagar sus fechorías, y sakura no era la excepción aun siendo hija de un mafioso y contrabandista, lo que mas bien hacia que la regla debía cumplirse aun con mas restricción. Las reglas fuera de la ley en ocasiones podían ser mas desconcertante que las normas ordinarias. Y un claro ejemplo de esto era sin duda todo su mundo.

Dime una cosa.-dijo hinata mirando los fulgurantes ojos de sakura. En verdad sigues resentida por lo que paso aquel día.

Lo que no comprendo es como alguien puede esconder un ser tan repulsivo en su interior.-respondió sakura despectivamente.

Hinata esbozo en su rostro una clara mueca que posteriormente cambio por una ligera sonrisa.

Por cierto.-prosiguió con tranquilidad. No te eh dado mis condolencias por lo ocurrido; debió ser una experiencia horrible para ti verdad.

Sakura no respondió a la provocación de su rival, y siguió en el mismo estado inalterable.

Bueno No te preocupes.- le dijo otra vez hinata consoladoramente. Porque Ahora mismo te enviare con ellos.

Alzando la espada y agitándola hacia el frente sakura adopto de inmediato una posición de combate, pero hinata siguió en su mismo estado despreocupado, sin molestarse a responder.

Que pasa.- increpo sakura ante la actitud de su rival. No piensas usar tu espada.

Hinata levanto el arma que tenia en su mano y la observo por un segundo.

Bha..dijo después en un tono despreocupado arrojando la espada. No necesito de un arma para vencerte; tu en cambio necesitaras algo mas que suerte si es que quieres acabar conmigo.

Observando minuciosamente a su rival por un momento sakura se dispuso a hacer lo mismo al concluir que no tramaba nada.

Entonces las dos jóvenes ahora si adoptaron sus respectivas posiciones de combate.

Y la lucha empezó.

Comenzando sin ninguna espera, sakura se dispuso a arremeter rápidamente contra hinata para sorprenderla en un ataque directo, sin embargo la velos joven mostrando gran agilidad dio un increíble salto para quedar asombrosamente detrás de sakura, y luego haciendo su cintura con las dos manos arqueo rápidamente su espalda para así azotarla lo mas fuerte que pudo contra el suelo.

Sigues siendo muy lenta sakurita.-se burlo hinata viendo a sakura algo desequilibrada por el golpe.

Sin responder de nuevo, sakura sacudió rápidamente su cabeza para luego atacar otra vez por la misma dirección, y esta ves su error le costo que hinata haciendo uso de su sorprendente velocidad tomara su muñeca y luego Diera un revez a su cuerpo para hacerle una llave que la encajo nuevamente en el piso; a este ultimo ataque sakura comenzó a perder un poco la paciencia, y levantándose velozmente comenzó a tirar una serie de golpes rápidos contra su rival que ágilmente los esquivaba, pareciendo anteponerse a cada uno de ellos. Mientras, su discreta sonrisa maliciosa no cambiaba para nada. Entonces sakura comprendió que estaba cometiendo un grave error al atacar de ese modo a su rival, lo que después le costo que hinata la atacara estando ella mas cansada y menos ágil para esquivar sus increíbles golpes, que aun estando sobrada le hubiera costado trabajo eludir. Lo peor de todo era que los golpes de hinata así como sus mortales patadas parecían de fuego; algo que a sakura le costaba trabajo entender era como no havia estudiado mejor a su rival antes de enfrentarla en un combate en el que podía perder la vida.

La veloz joven prosiguió con su ataque ahora sin menor problema ya que sakura ahora se encontraba demasiado cansada para esquivar sus dolorosos golpes; golpeando asestadamente las partes media y superior del cuerpo que no tardo en dejar salir la sangre por su boca y nariz. Entonces hinata como golpe final propino a sakura una larga y potente patada que aparte de mandarla a volar varios metros le saco de su cuerpo todo el aire.

Que lastima.-dijo hinata acercándose tranquilamente hacia la lastimada sakura que havia quedado tendida boca abajo en el suelo entre gotas de sangre que su cuerpo havia esparcido.

En verdad pensé que luchar contigo seria algo interesante. Creo que fue un desperdicio el

Haberme molestado en matar a tu familia para que al final terminaras así.

Inclinándose trabajosamente sakura levanto la cara para ver a su contrincante. Esta ves su rostro no logro ocultar el resentimiento que habían provocado sus palabras.

Hiciste eso solo para tener un encuentro conmigo.-pregunto sakura con voz trémula por la ira.

Y que esperabas sakurita.-respondió divertidamente hinata. Después de aquella ocasión tu ya jamás quisiste volver a hablarme excepto para cumplir con la norma. Realmente creí que tu podrías llegar a comprenderme. pudimos ser grandes amigas.

Las personas con un corazón tan podrido como el tuyo jamás llegarían a comprender el verdadero sentido de la amistad.- espeto sakura en tono severo.

Sus palabras detuvieron por un momento a hinata que parecía estar reflexionando.

De acuerdo.-dijo al fin. Si eso es lo que piensas entonces te mandare al infierno. Y levantando su mano derecha se dispuso a darle el golpe final. Entonces respondiendo con una velocidad sorprendente ante la amenaza sakura logro darse el impulso suficiente con sus manos que antecedieron a su cuerpo para darle una patada de revez justo entre los ojos a hinata, quien desprevenida no logro anticiparse al golpe que asesto con increíble fuerza.

Reculando varios pasos atrás la joven dejo escapar de su boca unos horribles chillidos que después acompaño con maldiciones. A este primer golpe asestado perfectamente sakura teniendo ahora una ventaja decidió aprovechar el momento para continuar con su ataque; dirigiéndose velozmente hacia su contrincante que apenas comenzaba a recuperarse, opto por dar una patada a su espina dorsal; golpe que sin embargo no pudo realizar ya que hinata recuperando el ritmo milagrosamente logro esquivarlo para continuar después luchando con todas sus fuerzas; que ahora mas que antes resultaban sorprendentes. Esta ves la contienda lucia encarnizada; sin ventaja por parte de ninguna. Sakura que nivelándose al ritmo de la ágil joven realizaba movimientos igualmente increíbles.

Conteniendo en algo la hemorragia de su nariz hinata dio un salto en el aire por encima de sakura para tratar de asir su cabeza con las manos, maniobra que se vio ofuscada ante una reacción rápida de sakura quien logro dar seguimiento al impulso tomándola de las manos y usando su propia fuerza en su contra para clavarla en el suelo. Pero como sakura se lo imaginaba esta no sucumbió tan fácilmente ante un revez de su propia técnica y usando su misma energía logro nuevamente plantarse en el piso.

A estas alturas de la lucha las dos jóvenes ya lucían en extremo agotadas, sudando copiosamente y respirando con dificultad.

Fue entonces que decidiendo acabar de una ves con el combate sakura cometió el error fatal de atacar a su rival como al principio, cayendo nuevamente en la misma trampa de llave que esta ves hinata no dejo inconclusa; y sin dejar de asir su mano clavo una feroz patada en el vientre de sakura que sin imaginarlo comenzó a perder la noción del espacio.

En su negro sopor pudo recordar una escena que la conecto con el pasado; Viendo primero la cara de su principal rival y objetivo.

Ese día hallándose solos en el gimnasio, li enseñaba a sakura la técnica que hinata utilizaba en su contra. El despliegue en potencia de la energía, como era llamada actualmente aquella técnica de origen chino, era una poderosa arma que sin embargo tenia dos filos.

Una de las debilidades de esta técnica.- explico li. Consiste en el mal uso de la energía por parte dela persona, quien la expulsa de manera ineficiente reteniéndola en su cuerpo la mayor parte del tiempo, lo que provoca una fuerte tensión a sus músculos que en un principio no sienten la contracción. Por eso el uso mas correcto de esta es dejar que la energía salga con el ultimo empuje del cuerpo hacia el exterior; aunque sea mas difícil y en un principio menos letal. Quieres intentarlo ahora; sakura.

Dejando a un lado los sentimientos que tenia hacia li comenzó a repasar rápidamente la lección, recordando en un instante sus desperfectos y el modo de utilizarla.

No pasaron ni tres segundos cuando sakura se hubo levantado para adoptar de nuevo su posición de combate.

Muy bien sakurita.-exclamo hinata respirando con dificulta. Esto es lo que havia esperado de ti. Pero pese a toda la admiración que te tengo, ahora ah llegado el momento de acabar contigo. Espero estés lista para irte de una ves al infierno.

Sin mostrarse perturbada por aquellas palabras sakura relajo sus puños así como el resto de su cuerpo, y siendo ahora ella la despreocupada miro a hinata con una expresión que no reflejaba ningún sentimiento

Sabes algo.-empezó diciendo sakura con vos calmada. Si alguna ves sentí algo hacia ti fue una profunda lastima

Hinata observo atentamente una ves mas a sakura viéndose desconcertada por sus palabras. Echo que le provoco un enorme resentimiento que decidió expulsar con el resto de su energía.

Arremetiendo nuevamente contra sakura la pelea continuo de igual modo. Con la diferencia de que ahora era sakura quien le sacaba la vuelta. Esquivando cada ves con mas facilidad los golpes de su contrincante quien ahora lucia débil y descontrolada. Su dolor interno llego a tal extremo, que su desesperación provoco que de sus ojos comenzaran a brotar lagrimas, Sin poder responder con palabras a su silencioso lamento que se hacia cada ves mas agudo. Entonces sakura decidiendo dar el primer golpe fatal barrio en una vuelta la pierna derecha de su rival dejándola completamente inutilizada.

Dando otra vez espasmos de dolor hinata se lamentaba inclinada en el suelo apretando con sus dos manos la pierna herida como si esto pudiera calmar su dolor. Así estuvo largo rato hasta que finalmente dándose cuenta de que prefería la muerte a la humillación de verse derrotada apretó los dientes e inconscientemente se dispuso a continuar la lucha.

Esquivando cada golpe de su contrincante la pelea las llevo a las dos hasta una parte alta del gimnasio en donde haciendo equilibrio en una de las barandillas sakura continuaba la lucha contra hinata quien finalmente en un desesperado ataque termino por perder el equilibrio para después caer varios metros de cabeza y romperse el cuello.

Viendo insatisfecha esta primera parte de su propósito, que a la larga se viera convertido en una sangrienta venganza contra todos los que le hicieron mal. Sakura se dispuso a retirarse sin sentirse vanagloriada por aquella primera victoria; y la primera en su tipo en donde su rival havia salido muerto. Al bajar pesadamente las escaleras para recoger su arma y enfundarla otra vez, sakura echo un ultimo vistazo a su contrincante quien yacía tendida de un modo deprimente en el suelo.

Señorita sakura.-dijo alguien a sus espaldas. Y al voltear un hombre corpulento vestido con un traje negro le aguardaba en la entrada del gimnasio.

Lamento lo que ah pasado aquí.- se disculpo sakura. Gracias por ayudarme en esto.

No se preocupe señorita sakura.-contesto el hombre. Es lo menos que he podido hacer por usted. Y despreocúpese, yo tomare todas las represalias por lo ocurrido.

Lo lamento mucho.-volvió a decir sakura. Y dando las gracias nuevamente al hombre salió del gimnasio. Fuera la luz solar que la baño hizo enceguecer sus ojos.

Aquel día en la fiesta.

El collar que te he dado significa mas que un costoso obsequio sabes. havia dicho li de un modo repentino. Representa mas que una ostentosa pieza sin sentido; es la prueba del amor ente tu y yo, si alguna ves llegas a perderla intencionalmente significa que nuestra relación habrá terminado, y no necesitaras decir nada mas...

Sakura observo la expresión seria que tenia li en su rostro por un momento y después sonrió, a modo de no verse deprimida para su acompañante quien seguía impasible observado sus facciones.

Después de todo tu y yo permanecemos juntos verdad.- pregunto sakura con cariño.

Es mi deseo para toda la eternidad .-sonrió li. Aun si el odio se apoderara de nuestros corazones.


End file.
